Problem: Suppose the area of a circle is ${\pi}$. What is its circumference?
Answer: ${K = 1\pi}$ ${c = 2\pi}$ First, find the radius: $K = \pi r^2$ , so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{1\pi} / \pi} = {1}$ Now find the circumference: $c = 2\pi r = 2\pi \cdot {1} = {2\pi}$.